


Colours

by Silverfire12



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, another soulmate fic, i did this in thirty minutes, its a drabble, look - Freeform, please save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: Neither Tord nor Tom can see colour. This changes when they touch.





	

"So, you really can't see any colours except for black, white, and grey?" Edd asked as he looked at Tord. Tord nodded as he shoved another french fry in his mouth.

"Never have, probably never will," he said with a shrug. "Doesn't exactly bother me though," he said. Edd nodded as he took another sip of his coke.

"That sucks man," he said. "It's really nice to be able to see things in colour," he said before pausing. "You know, I don't think Tom can see any colour either." Tord's eyes widened.

"Realły? Huh. Didn't expect to ever meet someone else without a soulmate," he said before jumping at the sound of the door to the diner practically slamming open. Looking over, Tord saw two people burst in. Edd grinned.

"Tom! Matt!" He called out. The two men turned and looked over at Edd before heading over.

"That the new guy?" One of them asked as the other squished in next to Edd.

"Um, yeah," Tord said as he stared at this new person's coal black eyes. "I'm Tord," he said as he stuck his hand out. The man grinned.

"Tom," he said as he went to grab Tord's hand. "The one draping himself over Edd is-" Tom froze as their hands connected. The second their skin came into contact with each other, the world exploded into colour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short.


End file.
